Just a While Longer
by the-chameleon-art
Summary: What would have happened if the 10th Doctor had survived his regeneration? And what would he have done about the strange cracks in reality?
1. The End of Time

**Author's Note:** Hey readers! This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction. The reason this fanfiction exists is a discussion between my friend and me about what would happen if The Doctor survived a regeneration. So it's basicly a fanfiction about the 10th Doctor doing the 11th Doctor's adventures. Anyway, I hope you all like my story and please review to let me know what you think of it. Also if I have to make any corrections. This chapter was beta'd by thekats but all mistakes that are still in here are my own.

Furthermore, 10 years ago Rose met the Doctor for the first time and that's where this story starts.

* * *

**Declaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who or its characters.

* * *

Prologue

The End of Time

"Tell you what. I bet you're going to have a really great year."

A grin slowly spread on her face. "Yeah?", she asked, considering his statement for a second. Finally she looked at him again. "See ya." She beamed before turning around and running towards the estate.

And with that he finally received his reward. He turned around losing all his pretence. Holding on to the wall for support he slowly walked around the corner to see the Tardis. His beautiful, magnificent time machine. The only constant in his too long life.

Every inch of his body was burning and screaming at him to stop. But he couldn't. He had to get away from the Powell Estate.

The Doctor staggered painfully back towards the Tardis.

He let out a groan and fell to his hands and knees. Breathing heavily he looked up. Standing a few feet away from him was Ood Sigma. Was he starting to hallucinate?

"We will sing to you, Doctor. The universe will sing you to your sleep." the Ood said. Immediately the Doctor sensed a song slowly building up in his mind.

Collecting all his strength the Doctor pulled himself up. With a determined look on his face he walked to the Tardis. "This song is ending, but the story never ends." Ood Sigma finally said.

The Doctor took his key and opened the Tardis. Once inside he leaned onto the door. He couldn't stop the regeneration. Not like he did last time. He pushed himself away from the doors towards the console only to steady himself again on the railing. He threw his trench coat onto the coral structure for the last time.

A sudden tingle in his hands turned his attention downwards. A telltale glimmer of golden energy was emitted from his outstretched hand. Pushing the inevitable regeneration back he sent his Tardis into space.

He could have done so much more. So much. But he had done so many bad things. Time Lord Victorious had shown him that. He had lived for too long, destroyed too many lives and put innocent people into dangerous situations just for the vibe.

The Doctor walked around the console. Maybe if he had done things differently. Would that have changed things?

Walking further he thought about his past adventures. Despite the horrifying outcomes he mostly had had the best time of his life.

He didn't want it to end. "I don't want to go." he quietly whispered.

The regeneration felt like his whole body was exploding.

Suddenly a bright white light spread through the whole console room. The crack which emitted the light consumed the regeneration energy leaving the Doctor standing with his arms spread in the middle of the console room. As quick as the crack had appeared it was gone again.

Confused the Doctor looked at the spot where it had been. A jolt form the Tardis reminded him of what he had been doing. Regenerating. He looked at his hands not noticing any difference. Why wasn't there a difference? There should be, right? He had regenerated. And what was that white light?

The Tardis shook again snapping the Doctor out of his thoughts. Right.. He was crashing.


	2. The Tenth Hour

**Declaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Tenth Hour

The Tardis was definitely out of control now. After he had pushed a few buttons to prevent that from happening the console had sparked and the Tardis had done the exact opposite of his intentions. So now here he was, hanging outside of the Tardis and flying over a 21st century London. Great. Just great...

The Doctor hauled himself up trying to get inside but stopped in his tracks when he heard bells chime behind him. Turning around he saw the parliament clock tower quickly getting closer. Without hesitation he aimed the sonic screwdriver at the console causing a switch to be flipped.

With a jolt the Tardis started to ascend throwing the Doctor outside again.

The top of the tower just missed him by a couple of inches. The Doctor heaved a sigh of relief before finally pulling himself inside the Tardis. The console exploded a few more times when he closed the doors. Exhausted he leaned against them.

The Tardis spun off into the vortex throwing the Doctor forward.

* * *

Fourteen years prior in a small town called Leadworth a little girl sat besides her bed. "Dear Santa." She quietly prayed. "Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now so I hope I didn't wake you, but... honest, it's an emergency. There's... a crack in my wall." Worried she glanced over to her left at the crack. She closed her eyes again and continued. "Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because... at night there's voices.

"So please, please could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman? Or..." A distinctive grinding and whirring sound followed by a loud crash interrupted the girl.

"Back in a moment." She said before running to the window. Outside in the garden lay a blue wooden box on top of the remains of the shed. On its sides the words "Police Public Call Box" were illuminated. She looked up in the sky and whispered "Thank you, Santa." before she grabbed a torch and ran outside.

Once outside she slowly walked towards the box which was steaming silently on what used to be a shed. She observed it curiously. Suddenly the doors burst open letting even more steam out of the box. The girl stood still and watched stunned as a grappling hook flew out and landed next to her.

The sound of something hoisting itself up the rope came out of the box. Moments later two hands grabbed the sides of the police box. Followed by a groan, a completely soaked man appeared, looking confused at the girl.

"Could I use your internet?" He asked looking still a bit bewildered. "Come to think of it, what year is this? Mid 90s? I hope mid 90s... Couldn't do my research otherwise." Not waiting for a reply he climbed out of the box and sat astride its side. Looking down he exclaimed "Blimey. That's high."

"Are you okay?" The little girl finally asked. He looked up at her and smiled. "Dandy. Just had a bit of a fall, that's all. Had to climb all the way back up from the library." Now it was her turn to look confused. "You're soaking wet."

"I was in the swimming pool." She was getting annoyed. "You said you were in the library." Not sensing her confusion he simply added "So was the swimming pool. In hindsight not a great idea to place it there."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Are you a policeman?" The man looked surprised at her. "No." He began uncertainty. "Do I even look like one? Have I changed that much?" He looked down at himself. The girl ignored his questions. "Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

His head shot up at the mention of that. "What crack?" He asked, slightly panicked. But before the girl could answer he started coughing which caused him to lose balance and tumble to the ground. The girl walked closer and bend over him with a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright, mister?"

"I'm fine. Fantastic even. Just a lack of energy." He answered once the coughing subsided a bit. "Does it scare you?" He asked pulling himself up and leaned on the box. She misinterpreted his question. "No, it just destroyed my aunt's shed." Surprised the man turned around. "Yeah. Sorry about that." He turned back again to look into her eyes. "But no. I meant the crack. Does it scare you?"

"Yes." She answered hesitantly. His face split in a grin. "Well. No time to lose then. I'm the Doctor, by the way. Oncoming Storm. Destroyer of.." He was cut of by another coughing fit. "Right. First we have to do something about my energy."

* * *

Once the girl had taken the Doctor to the kitchen to search for something edible he sat down at the table and closed his eyes to concentrate. What was up with those cracks? First in the Tardis and now at this girl's house. How the crack managed to get inside the Tardis was an even bigger mystery to him. And had it done something to his regeneration? Had he even regenerated? He couldn't tell. His brain was fuzzy at the moment. Like someone had filled it with cotton.

Speaking of cotton. He glanced down and quickly closed eyes again as he caught a glimpse of the state of his clothes. His suit was ruined. He had already lost his jacket while climbing out of the Tardis but he hoped that the trench coat hadn't been damaged...

A nauseous smell interrupted his train of thought. "No!" He exclaimed at the sight of the revolting fruit, jumping out of the chair as a futile attempt to escape. "Get that thing away from me!" The girl looked taken aback at the fruit in her hand. "What's wrong with pears?"

"Wrong? Have you ever tasted them?" The Doctor squeaked while he eyed the fruit suspiciously. "Do you have something else? Like bananas, nibbles or something like that?"

Ten minutes later they both were seated at the table and contentedly ate what lay in front of them. In the girl's case it was ice cream whereas the Doctor had a banana which he occasionally dipped in a bowl full of custard the girl had found in the back of the fridge.

"So. What's your name?" The Doctor asked, munching. "Amelia Pond" she replied, scoping ice cream onto her spoon.

"Amelia Pond" he repeated slowly as if trying how the name felt on his tongue. "I like it. Sounds magical like a fairytale. So Amelia," again, it was said slowly "are we in Scotland?"

"No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish." Upset she looked down on the ice cream. "Like pears" the Doctor mused dropping the subject.

"What about your parents? I'm sure we would have woken them up by now." Concern flashed in his eyes. "I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt." Amelia said sadly. "I don't even have that." The Doctor responded grinning slightly. Her eyes widened. "You're lucky"

"Yep. Just me and the open sky. And your aunt? Where is she?" He glanced around the kitchen. "She's out." Amelia continued eating. "And she left you all alone?" The Doctor asked incredulous.

"I'm not scared" Amelia reassured him. "Of course not." The Doctor smiled. "You're not scared of anything. Strange man lands in your garden with a blue box and then eats bananas with custard. And look at you, taking it all in stride. So do you want to know what strikes me as odd?" He looks at her inquiring. Amelia shifts uncomfortably in her chair. "What?"

"If you're not even scared to be alone it has to be one hell of a crack in your wall to manage that."

* * *

Amelia led the Doctor to her room. Stepping inside, the Doctor felt his skin tingling. "That's weird. Feels like someone has this room constantly monitored." He ran his fingers along the edges of the crack. His fingers began to sting. Something was terribly wrong.

Suddenly he felt that something was placed in his right hand. Glancing down he saw a apple in his hand with a smiley face cut into it. "I used to hate apples, so my mum put smiley faces on them." The Doctor looked at her and noticed a tiny bit of dread in her eyes. He crouched down in front of her. "She sounds brilliant, your mum" he consoled her. "I'll keep it for later. But right now, we have to find out what this crack is."

He stood up again and turned back towards the crack. "This wall is solid but the crack isn't going all the way though. So here's my question. Where's the draught coming from?" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning the crack. Checking the reading made him look back at the crack, wide eyed. "Wanna know what the crack is?" Amelia looked at him puzzled. "What?"

"It's a crack. But not just an ordinary crack. If you would knock down this wall the crack would still be in place. It isn't in the wall." He mused. Amelia looked up. "But where's it then?"

"Everywhere. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. And can you hear that?" A faint monotone voice could be heard through the crack.

"A voice. Yes." The Doctor grabbed a glass throwing the water that was still in there on the ground. He turned the glass around and held it against the wall to amplify the voice.

"PRISONER ZERO HAS ESCAPED."

* * *

**Author's note:** Uhhh. What will the Doctor do?

Sorry for the late update! I have a good and solid reason why I was prevented from updating sooner.. No. Wait. I haven't. I had to study for my finals. I hope that the next update will follow soon.

I'm very happy about every review ;) *hint hint*


End file.
